In another world, in another life
by LovelyLovelessInDenial
Summary: They could've all been friends. A story in which Haruhi is a little less clumsy, and doesn't knock over a very expensive vase.


So, uh, its been a while since I started this, and I cant seem to get it right so, whatever. try to enjoy.

In another life, another time, They could've all been friends. Drabble in which Haruhi is a little less clumsy, and doesn't knock over a very expensive vase

disclaimer: If I, for some reason came to own Ouran, Haruhi would be with the twins. Or Kyouya.

* * *

As far as Haruhi's days go, this was a very interesting one. Not that she had many interesting days, as they all seemed to follow her plans. Accidentally stumbling into a room filled with very, very hot guys who all paid attention to her (because that was their job, their duty, not because she was pretty, not because she was interesting, not because they _liked _her) wasn't what she had planned. She had _planned _to study in a quiet room, walk home at dusk when the world wasn't so loud and bright and headache inducing, and cook dinner for her late-as-always and drunk-as-always father. She would tuck herself in, set her alarm for 6'oclock the next morning so she coukd cook breakfast for her and her father. As it was she had very little time for studying, and simply going home was the best option. A little break before she had to cook would give her time to safely sort out the emotions her visit to the 'host club' had managed to induce.

But, it was a simple detour from her normal day. Momentary and inconsequential. Unworthy for a space in her thoughts. She was back to her peaceful (boring) life, and she could forget all about honeyed worlds and saccharine sweet smiles. She would forget the way they had looked at her, as though she could've been something. As though she could've been important. As though staying with them would _make _her important. _  
_

But she had not stayed, and so she would go through her next few years at Ouran, then leave and be a successful but unremarkable lawyer or doctor or stockbroker. She might meet someone, an average boy of average looks and average wealth, perhaps with above average wit. Retire in the countryside, live a quaint and absolutely peaceful life from there on out. She would die old, with a substantial amount of money to give to any kids she may have. She would go into the next world content, having lived a successful and pleasant, if not particularly eventful life.

Even with all these thoughts floating through her head and reassuring her, she still felt as though she had missed an important opportunity, one that would save her and break her while showing her every wonderful thing she couldn't have. She knew it was silly, even if she had stayed longer she would've only made a fool of herself. At least this way she left with some of her dignity intact. Still, she couldn't stop the whispers in the back of her head, telling her of all the things she could of, should of, would of done.

_ maybe if she had talked to them..._

_ or if she had stayed longer..._

No. She would not think of things that would never happen. She would not lose herself in endless what-ifs. She would not think of things that could never be, after all, why would they be friends with a lowly commoner? She would go and live her quaint little life and forget about the host club and forget about their beautiful smiles and forget about all the promises their eyes had held. She would forget how easy it was to believe their lies, forget how soft and gentle their hands had been, and forget how easy it would've been to stay with them and throw away her perfectly planned out life. She would forget about shining hair that looked so, so soft and forget about how they said her name, how it rolled off their tongues like poisoned honey.

* * *

Years from now, after she had graduated a very prestigious college and was well on her way to a very successful career she would allow herself to think of all the tainted possibilities she had thrown away, all the life changing moments and interesting stories that would never be told. She thought of everything she could've had, fame, fortune, _love. _And then she would lock up all those feelings in the deepest corner of her mind because what's done is done, and her above average (but only just barely) life should definitely be enough to satisfy her.

And somewhere far away, a blond haired boy felt as though he missed out on the love of his life, somehow. But Eclair was sitting right there, with her pretty, pretty face, and her pretty, pretty eyes so he ignored such destructive thoughts.

* * *

**whiny authors note ahead. Proceed at your own risk**

So. BE NICE TO PEOPLE. OR YOU'LL REGRET IT BECAUSE THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO WILL LIKE YOU WILL BE RELATED TO YOU AND IT WILL SUCK AND THE GUY YOU LOVE WILL HATE YOU. /rant over.


End file.
